The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, and a computer-readable medium or memory encoding a program for producing a panoramic image suited to a template synthesis print.
As recent digital still cameras acquire enhanced performance, some of those on the market are now capable of recording high-resolution moving images. Accordingly, there are demands for cutting out still images including panoramic images from moving images to print them or produce a photograph album. There have been proposed a variety of methods for acquiring a panoramic image including one providing imaging assist whereby a plurality of acquired still images are joined.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 20A, JP 2008-98754 A describes producing distinction image data 102 for distinctively displaying an image of at least a region of acquired image data and an image 100 yet to be acquired; moving the display position of the distinction image data 102 in a direction related to the display position of the image yet to be acquired; and displaying the image 100 yet to be acquired and the distinction image data 102 simultaneously. Further, frames 104, 106, and 108 are displayed to show which of the original images for producing a panoramic image is now being acquired. FIG. 20B illustrates a state in which a second of the three images constituting a panoramic image is now being acquired, showing an image 110 representing a region of a first image 104, which corresponds to the distinction image data 102, a second image 112, which is the image 100 yet to be acquired, and a third image region 114. Also displayed are the frames 104, 106, and 108 showing which part is now being acquired.
JP 11-168689 A describes an imaging device capable of readily acquiring an image with a composition matching the template, and permitting changes in the template and desynthesis after recording is completed.
JP 2004-128683 A describes filming a subject to acquire moving image data; detecting information on a trip covered during image acquisition and correlating the trip information to time information related to image acquisition; attaching the trip information and the corresponding time information to the image data; storing the thus produced image data; extracting the trip information from the recorded image after image acquisition is terminated; and processing a plurality of frames of images of the image data to produce a panoramic image based on the trip information and the corresponding time information.
FIGS. 21A and 21B illustrate an example of production of a synthesized image using a layout. A screen 120 illustrated in FIG. 21A shows a template selection screen 122. When a template is selected, a selected template 124 is shown on the screen 120 as illustrated in FIG. 21B, and an acquired image from among a group of acquired images 128 is placed in a synthesis area 126 to obtain a synthesized image.